


Ore no rakuen

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Introspection, M/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Kame sapeva che quella che stava provando non poteva dirsi realmente felicità, eppure per tanti anni aveva mentito a se stesso così bene da essersene ormai convinto.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya





	Ore no rakuen

**~ Ore no Rakuen ~**

_[Naverno eto moj raj_

_Iskat’ ego otrazhen’e]_

[Sembra che sia questo il mio paradiso,

cercare di vedere il suo riflesso]

Kame sapeva che quella che stava provando non poteva dirsi realmente felicità, eppure per tanti anni aveva mentito a se stesso così bene da essersene ormai convinto.

Dormiva, Jin, ormai da almeno un paio d’ore.

Gli dava la schiena, ma anche con le luci spente e con il buio che permeava la stanza Kazuya riusciva bene a scorgere il suo riflesso sulla vetrata di fronte, riusciva a scorgere i suoi lineamenti rilassati, come se nel sonno stesse sorridendo.

A lui non capitava mai, ne era certo.

Gli aveva dato tanto Jin nel corso del tempo passato insieme, e ogni singola cosa che gli aveva dato gliel’aveva poi strappata, senza mai avere cura di come lui potesse sentirsi.

E ancora Kame gli apriva la porta, ancora lasciava che entrasse in casa sua e nel suo letto, e non soltanto glielo permetteva: gli piaceva anche essere una costante nella vita del più grande, e si accontentava di quelle briciole che gli dava come se quelle sole bastassero a renderlo davvero felice.

Gli accarezzò un fianco con la mano, portandola in avanti e abbracciandolo, stringendosi contro di lui come se contro quel corpo riuscisse a trovare riparo da quel genere di pensieri, come se Jin fosse insieme il male e la cura.

Lo vide agitarsi lievemente prima di sollevare la testa e voltarsi a guardarlo, salvo poi abbandonarsi nuovamente contro il cuscino.

“Kazu...” bofonchiò, assonnato. “Che cosa c’è?”

Il più piccolo non gli rispose, e invece lasciò che la propria mano si facesse più verso il basso, seguendo quel percorso così familiare tracciato dalla linea dell’inguine e che portava fino al suo sesso, avvolgendolo fra le dita, stringendolo piano prima di cominciare a muoverle.

Jin ridacchiò stancamente, ma non lo respinse.

Mugugnò qualcosa di privo di senso, lasciandosi poi andare contro il corpo di Kazuya, offrendosi completamente al suo tocco e alla sua bocca, senza più muovere un muscolo, lasciando che fosse l’altro a prendersi ciò che voleva da lui, dandogli quella momentanea ed illusoria sensazione di onnipotenza di cui Kamenashi sentiva orribilmente il bisogno.

_[A pod shagami bosonogimi meteli i liod_

_On bolsh’e nikogda iz misley moih ne uydet]_

[E sotto passi a piedi nudi solo tempeste e ghiaccio

E lui non abbandonerà mai più i miei pensieri]

Continuò a muovere la mano su di lui, sempre più velocemente, sempre più alla ricerca disperata di vedere la sua espressione stravolta dall’orgasmo, di sentirsi necessario a quel suo appagamento, di sentirsi ancora un essere umano e non soltanto un oggetto accessorio da usare quando Jin meglio credesse.

E ottenne quello che voleva dopo pochi altri minuti, e lo sentì spingersi contro il proprio corpo e incontro alla sua mano, pronunciare il suo nome ripetute volte con quel tono sommesso e maledettamente erotico che per Kame era come la sua canzone preferita, e poi di nuovo lasciarsi andare allo sfinimento, gli occhi ancora chiusi e l’espressione più assonnata di prima.

Sapeva, Kazuya, che non avrebbe avuto niente più di quello, ma come aveva sempre fatto avrebbe cercato di farselo bastare.

Jin tornò a dormire senza dire una parola, e lui tornò a guardare il suo riflesso, conscio del fatto che niente era cambiato, e che il calore sulla sua pelle sarebbe svanito troppo presto, lasciando spazio a quel tanto familiare freddo al quale ormai aveva fatto l’abitudine.

Jin sarebbe stato ancora lì, la mattina dopo.

E nei suoi pensieri, e nel ricordo lasciato al tocco delle proprie mani, lì ci sarebbe rimasto per sempre, a convincerlo che quella che stava provando in quel momento, fosse davvero felicità.


End file.
